


"Oh No, I've Stepped in Dog Shit!"—Little Did You Know, it Was Something Way Worse

by Official_Biscuit_Moron



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Other, Romance, asshole being annhilated by two icons, he doesn't do anything in this fic but he's disgusting so warning for takechi, kyutae are dating bc i said so and bc they are, kyutae being cute, warning for takechi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Biscuit_Moron/pseuds/Official_Biscuit_Moron
Summary: Tae and Kyuubei are on a walk, destroying evil wherever they go!/ / /Aka Takechi is fucking obliterated by Tae & Kyuu standing in the same scene as him. It's a happy day for everyone!
Relationships: Shimura Tae/Yagyuu Kyuubei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	"Oh No, I've Stepped in Dog Shit!"—Little Did You Know, it Was Something Way Worse

**Author's Note:**

> this was cathartic to write

Takechi was walking down the street one day when he died.

The cause became immediately apparent - there was a couple walking on the street, too, that had appeared a few moments before his demise.

"What is it, Tae-chan?" the one with the eyepatch said, looking concernedly at their girlfriend.

Tae had lifted a foot up to observe the bottom of her sandal. After a moment spent contemplating the blood there, she replied, "Nothing, Kyuu-chan! I think I might've stepped in some shit, that's all. No need to worry!"

Kyuubei offered to carry her the rest of the way home, so she wouldn't have to dirty her feet any more, but Tae turned them down.

"That's really sweet of you, Kyuu-chan," she said, her usual smile melting into a more genuine one. "But some shit deserves to be stepped on. I don't mind dirtying my feet for that."

Kyuubei looked at her in admiration, an intensely loving expression on their face. "You're so cool, Tae-chan," they said adoringly.

"I know," said Tae, still smiling, and took their hand - then, blushing a little, she added, "You are, too, you know. Cool."

Her partner's face turned redder than Takechi's blood.

"I love you," they blurted, and though it was hardly the first time they'd said it, Tae still felt her heart rate speed up, still felt her stomach perform a dizzying flip. She didn't have to force the smile on her face, when she was with Kyuubei. It was at once exhilarating and the most comfortable thing she'd ever known. She said, softly, "I love you too, Kyuu-chan," feeling deliriously, absurdly lucky that she got to spend the rest of her life with this person.

The couple walked on, standing closer together than ever, linked at the hand and at the heart, each looking rather pleased that they'd managed to snag the other.

Takechi's smear on the Kabukicho street was quickly cleaned up, and every woman and girl - though, those terms were too limiting; _every_ person was delighted by this - on Earth and beyond suddenly, inexplicably, felt their hearts lighten, their skin clear up, and their depression cure itself.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> "i will mourn this man" -actual quote from no one ever
> 
> (here's a petition to sign to support blm: http://chng.it/zXj5yZtFCD)


End file.
